Episode 126: Heavy Rain
(It's the day after Team 100's debacle with Orochimaru and the Masked Man. The group has just finished burying Jinpachi and are now standing over his grave and are grieving. Heavy rain falls down..) Raiden: It's a shame that he had to die in such a terrible way... Guren: *crying* Yeah... He couldn't even achieve his dream... Senkai: (This is all my fault. If only I was stronger!..) Yusuke:... Yoru:... Raiden: Let's go back to the inn. We might catch a cold standing out here for so long. Yoru: You guys go on ahead without me. I'm going for a walk. Guren: *angrily panting* You can't just go off on your own again! You!-- Raiden: It's alright, Guren. Senkai: (Out of all of us, Sentori's had the worst of it on this mission...) Yusuke: (Yoru...) Guren: No it's not! Everyone here is always keeping secrets! Aren't you gonna say anything to him Yusuke?! Yusuke:... Yoru simply walks away from the entire group and disappears into the silhoutte of rain falling down. Raiden: Let's head back and rest everyone, he knows where to find us. Yoru is now walking through what seems to be a deserted Amegakure. the villagers are all still hiding because of the commotion they heard. Yoru goes to the ruins of the Sentori Clan and walks through the still-standing remains of his clan's houses. Yoru: (So... This was my home once, huh... And I ended it all, because of my eyes) Yoru: (And now somebody else died because I'm still weak!... Both of my past two missions have been failures!) The scene cuts to Raiden, Yusuke, Guren and Senkai having a quiet dinner at the inn. The atmosphere is very tense. Raiden: We'll all head back to Konohagakure tomorrow early in the morning. The Third Round is near and I wouldn't want to hinder Yusuke, Yoru and Senkai's preparations. Senkai: Very well. Yusuke: Okay. Raiden: Yusuke... You'll have to come with me to speak to the ANBU and Hokage after the mission report. You know why. Yusuke: Yeah... Guren: Raiden-sensei... Raiden: Hm? Guren: When we arrived in the village, I realised that the people had a hateful look in their eyes when they saw Yoru. And now Yoru hasn't been himself this entire time... Why? Raiden: You deserve to know at least something after all of this... It's because of the past. Senkai & Yusuke: (The past?) Guren: What do you mean? Raiden: He's from the extinct Sentori clan. I'm not surprised that you've never heard of it. The clan used to reside here and were distant relatives of the Senju. Like the Senju, and their distant relatives the Uzumaki, they had strong life forces and abnormal chakra reserves. They were prolific in Wind Release, undoubtedly being the most powerful Wind users. Guren: What does this have to do with Yoru's current situation? Raiden: I'm getting to it. 7 years ago, the entire clan was massacred in one night by an unknown assailant. Unknown to outsiders, but the village knew who did it. Yusuke: Who? Raiden: The one who massacred the clan... Was a 6 year-old Yoru. Senkai, Guren & Yusuke: (What?!) Raiden: Sometimes in a clan like that, a child is born with an abnormal amount of chakra, even more than their standards. This is the case with Yoru. It's already hard to control by itself, but then Yoru just happened to have the Rinnegan. A dojutsu that almost everyone on the planet can go lifetimes without ever witnessing. It's believed to be a myth in most parts of the world, and according to the prophecy-- Guren: Prophecy? Raiden: Nothing. It's the talk of people from centuries ago... Do you now understand why Yoru is so distraught? He was forced to confront a past he doesn't even remember. Guren: Yeah... (Yoru, I can't imagine...) Yusuke: (He murdered the entire clan... By himself!?) Raiden: Time for bed everyone. We have a long trip back home to rest up for. Everyone has gotten a glimpse of Yoru's dark past! Will he ever recover from this revelation? Find out next time on Naruto: Lightning Chronicles!! Category:Episodes